un nuevo sonic
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Sonic a sido secuestrado por eggman, este le borra la memoria para que sonic luche de su lado ¿Como terminara esto? Se que no soy buena en los resúmenes pero lean. No aparece mucho pero es un Shadonic Sonic & Shadow
1. Un Nuevo Sonic

**Yo aquí y ustedes.**

**Bueno aquí esta historia.**

**Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA.**

**Advertencia: relación chico con chic. No muy visible pero ya se incrementara luego**

**.-.-.-.-.-. **

UN NUEVO SONIC

Era un día hermoso, no había ni una nube en el cielo, todo era calma y tranquilidad excepto por un erizo azul; el cual vestía una camisa verde como sus ojos, con pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos rojos; junto con otro erizo negro con rojo de camisa negra, pantalones rojos iguales a sus ojos, con sus patines rojos con negro; que corrían como si no hubiese mañana rompiendo la paz que había antes. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Sonic y Shadow se conocieron, eran amigos pero aun así seguían discutiendo.

-Que pasa faker no puedes seguirme el paso- Dijo el ojo carmesí

-Solo te estoy dando ventaja- le respondió enfadado el erizo azul

-Si como no - Dijo Shadow en tono sarcástico

Estaban disfrutando su carrera "amistosa" cuando decidieron detenerse, no porque estuvieran cansados sino por el hecho de sentir que alguien los estaba siguiendo, se detuvieron pero en ese momento apareció una nave roja muy grande, de esta salió un tipo gordo, vestido todo de rojo; bigotudo y en forma de huevo.

-Jojojojo, nos vemos de nuevo Sonic y a ti también Shadow

-Ahora que planeas huevo podrido-dijo enfadado Shadow

-Ahora con que ridículo plan nos saldrás Eggman-Respondió Sonic

-Enseguida lo sabrás -Dijo oprimiendo un botón de la nave y luego continuo-Nunca más volveré a perder, a partir de hoy seré un ganador y dominare el mundo para crear el imperio Eggman.-Se rió con una risa muy desesperante.

Entonces de la nave salió una mano metálica que atrapo a Sonic y antes de que Shadow pudiera hacer nada la nave ya se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.

**En la nave de Eggman**

Sonic estaba atrapado en una jaula muy grande además de reforzado y estaba muy incomodo, lo tenían atado de los brazos y los pies con cadenas y; después de un rato, de las sombras salió Eggman y dijo:

-Tranquilo Sonic pronto estarás libre y además trabajando para mí- y luego rió. (N/A: Que mal me cae XD)

-Primero muerto antes que trabajar para ti-

-En un momento no pensaras eso-

Sonic fue llevado a una sala oscura, donde lo pusieron en una gran máquina. Un robot la encendió y después…

.-.-.-.-.

**En la ciudad**

Shadow después de quedarse atónito por que se llevaron a Sonic, fue con los demás para rescatarlo; cuando les dijo lo que paso Amy quería matarlo por no haber hecho algo para ayudarlo (N/A: ¡muérete tonta pelo de chicle!); Knuckles y Tails estaban muy preocupados por Sonic. Sin embargo, Shadow sentía una gran culpa por no poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Después de alistar al Tornado X; fueron a la nave de Eggman; pero cuando llegaron…

Robot 1: Doctor Eggman nos están atacando los amigos de Sonic.

No puede ser, todavía no ha terminado la maquina-Dijo Eggman preocupado- atáquenlos, pero no los maten.

Los robots empezaron a disparar hasta que un misil le dio a un ala del Tornado X haciéndolos caer; pero Shadow agarro vuelo y saltó aterrizando en la nave de Eggman sin que él se diera cuenta; luego se ocultó en los conductos de ventilación y espero a que pasara algo.

Después de un rato Eggman entro en una habitación, por los conductos vio que Sonic estaba saliendo de una maquina, lo cual lo preocupo, pero por lo visto no tenia lesiones. El Dr. Eggman dijo:

-Hola Sonic-

-¿Quién es Sonic? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy?

CAPITULO 2: Aclaraciones

-Tranquilo, no tengas miedo; soy el Dr. Eggman, tú eres Sonic el Erizo; tú vives para servirme y protegerme y ayudarme a dominar al mundo.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Sonic confundido

-Porque cuando eras pequeño, te salve la vida y ahora me proteges con la tuya; además de que cuando domine al mundo comandaras mis tropas para que nadie me desobedezca; y cuando yo muera tú tomaras mi lugar como dictador del Imperio Eggman.

-¿Le tengo que llamar Sr.?

-No, tú dime Jefe o Eggman

-Le puedo decir padre, ya sabe porque me considera como un hijo ¿no?-

Esto le sobresalto a los presentes; su plan había funcionado.

-Si, Sonic puedes llamarme como quieras-llamando a Rouge-Sonic ella es Rouge será tu compañera y te ayudara a recordar algunas cosas-guiñándole el ojo a Rouge

-Si Dr.-Dijo algo molesta, porque le tenía que mostrar el lugar a Sonic, tubo que obedecer-Ven conmigo

Shadow que había estado escuchando toda la conversación pensó que no podría hacer nada; lo único que hizo fue esperar a que la nave llegara a la nueva base secreta de Eggman y decirles a los demás lo sucedido.

Rouge le enseño a Sonic todo el lugar (la nave), pero a Sonic le entro una duda…

-Oye Rouge-dijo algo tímido

-Que pasa Sonic- dijo Rouge

-Bueno, solo me preguntaba ¿Quién es él?- preguntando y apuntando hacia donde estaba Shadow.

Rouge se alarmo y llamo a los guardias, Sonic se asusto mucho y Rouge lo noto así que lo llevo al nuevo cuarto que al parecer seria el de Sonic; Shadow salió de su escondite y al ver que Sonic se iba alegando intento seguirlo pero los tontos robots guardias lo detuvieron; como no tenía ganas de pelear simplemente huyo; sin antes dejar una cámara muy pequeña, se salió de la nave para después decirle a los demás donde estaba Sonic.

.-.-.-.-.

**En el cuarto de Sonic…**

Rouge miraba preocupada a Sonic, se preguntaba porque cuando vio a los robots se asusto tanto. Estaba muy pensativa pero decidió hablar con el Dr. Eggman, pero Sonic todavía estaba intranquilo hace que fue acompañada de Sonic para ver a Eggman.

Rouge entro muy furiosa y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dijo que Sonic podría actuar así?-

-No lo sabía- Dijo ya que estaba mirando la grabación en donde salía Sonic todo aterrado-De seguro como no sabe pelear ni conoce muchas cosas se asusta fácilmente

-No lo pudo averiguar antes- Gruño Rouge

Así se quedaron discutiendo por unos mil años (no es cierto… solo 999 XD)

.-.-.-.-.

**En el taller de Tails…**

Knuckles, Tail, Amy y Crema estaban pensando como rescatar a Sonic cuando llega Shadow, Amy desesperada por ver a Sonic empezó a hacerle preguntas muy rápidas, esto desespero a Shadow así que le tapo la boca para decirles a los demás lo que había visto y oído.

Nadie podía creer lo que les había dicho Shadow, pero luego les dijo que había dejado una cámara espía para grabar todo lo que Eggman le hiciera a Sonic; Tails encendió la cámara y vieron como Sonic estaba jugando en un pasillo, Eggman discutía con Rouge sobre x tema y como las maquinas tenían una imagen de Sonic en la pantalla.

Tails intrigado decidió agrandar una parte de la imagen recibida; agrando la pantalla y vio información sobre Sonic entonces apretó un botón para que la cámara se moviera hasta donde estaba la pantalla, y bajo la información a su computadora en el cual decía:

Memoria de Sonic el Erizo Borrada al 99%, fase A del plan completa.

Los amigos de Sonic no podían creer lo que pasaba, pero entonces decidieron escuchar la conversación de Eggman y Rouge.

-Tranquila no volverá a pasar ya que lo entrenaremos para eso, pero antes de eso debemos decirle algunas cosas a Sonic-Alzando la voz- Sonic ven.

-Si padre-

-Como no recuerdas nada tendré que decirte quienes son nuestros aliados y quienes nuestros enemigos-

-Entendido-

-Bueno mira la pantalla-Salió una pantalla en donde aparecieron las fotos de todos.

El es Mails Power mejor conocido como Tails, es un zorro de dos colas muy inteligente pero muy fastidioso.

-Oigan-contesto Tails

La siguiente es Amy Rose, una eriza fastidiosa, muy fuerte y peligrosa si se enoja, la ventaja es que esta locamente enamorada de ti, así que no te hará nada; pero de que esta muy loca lo está(N/A:se nota que me agrada Amy ¿verdad?)

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Amy

-No este tan equivocado respecto a Amy- pensó Shadow

El es Knuckles un equidna rojo, es muy fuerte pero muy tonto lo he podido engañar muchas veces.

-Pero…-Iba a decir Knuckles

-Mejor no digas nada- interrumpió Shadow

Las siguientes son Crema, Vainilla y Chaos los cuales no tienen importancia.

-Oigan eso no es justo-Dijeron los tres al unísono

Por último está Shadow el antes era un aliado pero ahora es una amenaza.

-Padre estas personas me parecen conocidas.

-No te he dicho toda la verdad Sonic (N/A: cuando si XD) pero tu antes creías que eran tus amigos…-

-¿Cómo?

-Mira antes vivíamos en otro planeta y un día estábamos intentando reunir las esmeraldas caos para crear mi… quiero decir nuestro imperio, ellos nos ofrecieron su ayuda yo pensé que eran buenas personas hasta que te convencieron con no se qué mentiras para que me traicionaras y después hubo una gran explosión y por eso estamos en este nuevo planeta. Shadow estaba de nuestro lado pero a él le paso lo mismo que a ti. Un día te encontré todo herido en un parque, sané tus heridas y me di cuenta de que tu memoria estaba muy mal así que te mantuve unos días en observación y hoy despertaste.-Explico Eggman muy tranquilo.

Sonic muy callado lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Tranquilo ya he vuelto y estaré con usted hasta que muera-

-Tienes que darme tu palabra de erizo-

-Pues se la daré-

-Bien Sonic, ve a dormir que mañana va a ser un día muy pesado-

-Si-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa-Mañana me pondré a entrenar muy duro para protegerlo

Cuando Sonic se alejo, Eggman rio fuertemente tanto que Rouge se asusto un poco pero no dejo que el científico loco lo notara.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Rouge

-Sonic me ha dado su palabra, así que aunque recupere la memoria no tendrá otra opción más que ayudarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-La palabra de un erizo no se puede romper ya que eso significaría traicionar a su familia, tal vez ahora no lo recuerde pero en verdad yo sé más de él que ninguna otra persona.

Los amigos de Sonic se sorprendieron por esto así que decidieron ir mañana a la guarida de Eggman.

Durante la noche, cerca de las 3 de la mañana; Sonic no podía dormir entonces fue con su "padre", él al verlo le pregunto que le pasaba a lo que le respondió:

-Siento que me falte conocer de mi vida-

-Pues la verdad no te conté todo sobre tu pasado…

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo, de que por contarte eso ya no quieras estar con migo

-No seas tonto, nunca te dejaría solo-Cuando Sonic dijo eso, Eggman no pudo evitar sentir alegría porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso

-Está bien te contare-Para este momento todos los amigos de Sonic estaban absoluta y completamente dormidos.

**POV Eggman: **

Cuando yo era muy joven, el planeta de dónde venimos se llamaba Mobius en la cual gobernaba una reina llamada Aleena, ella era tu madre, además de que tenias dos hermanos llamados Sonia y Manic los cuales; al igual que tu, son los príncipes de ese reino. Pero un día un hombre llamado Dr. Robotnik dio un golpe de estado, para poder conquistar ese planeta. Aleena para poder derrotarlo tuvo que separarse de sus amados hijos, después de algunos años tus hermanos y tú se encontraron y así empezaron la lucha por la libertad. Cuando por fin estaban cerca de derrotar al Dr. Robotnik el hizo estallar el laboratorio donde se encontraban; como tú tienes súper velocidad pudiste salir fácilmente, pero tus hermanos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Después de eso derrotaste a Robotnik y lograste la paz en el planeta; tu madre luego de esto tomo el trono pero tú solo quisiste ayudar a atrapar a los que cometían injusticias.

**FIN POV EGGMAN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic estaba algo impresionado por todo lo dicho anterior mente pero entonces una pregunta se formulo en su mente-

-Pero ¿Por qué crees que te odiaría por eso?-

-Porque Robotnik era mi abuelo- Cuando dijo eso volteo la cara esperando lo peor; pero en vez de los gritos o golpes que esperaba, recibió en tierno abrazo.

-Calma yo se que tú no cometerás los mismos errores que tu abuelo-

Eggman solo correspondió el abrazo y en su mente se dijo:"ahora ya sea porque quieren tanto a este erizo"

Luego de esto Eggman arropo a Sonic y este le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Eggman no cavia en su alegría pues se sentía como si tuviera un hijo.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando decidió despertar a su "hijo"; pues ahora lo consideraba así, entro en una habitación amplia color azul cielo, con muchísimos juguetes y varios libros de robótica; en ese cuarto dormía plácidamente un erizo azul como el mar con sus púas totalmente desordenadas, ojos verdes como esmeraldas usando una piyama blanca que resaltaba su piel.

Cuando lo despertó Sonic le regaló una sonrisa y un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor fraternal. Después de ese tierno abrazo fueron a desayunar, Eggman desayuno unos huevos cocidos con un vaso de leche; mientras que Sonic desayuno un Chili Dog con jugo de naranja.

-Mira como todabia no sabes manejar tus poderes tendras que practicar con Rouge-

-No hay ningun problema, si es necesario no dormire para poder practicar y protegerte- contesto Sonic con una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

Eggman estaba feliz de tener a alguien que lo quiera proteger, pero en el fondo se sentia muy mal por ocultarle la verdad; pero sabía que si se lo decia nunca volveria a dirigirle la palabra.

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Ideas.**

**Quejas**

**Dudas.**

**Algo.**

**Por favor comenten.**


	2. Entrenamiento y Sentimientos

**Aquí la continuación. Espero que les guste. (La tardanza es por falta de motivación)**

**.-.-.-.**

**Entrenamiento**

Sonic y Eggman terminaron de desayunar y salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento.

Sonic sabía que debía ser muy fuerte para proteger a su "padre", por eso no le importaba cuanto tendría que esforzarse si era para proteger a ese hombre tan bueno (pobrecito, es tan inocente).

Llegaron a una sala del tamaño de un estadio de futbol, tenía una pista para correr en todo el perímetro, una mini piscina (lo suficiente mente grande como para darle unas 7 vueltas y estar cansado), una bolsa de box, un ring de lucha libre y muchos robots de práctica.

Sonic se quedo con la mandíbula en el suelo por lo sorprendido que estaba, pero pronto recobro la postura y empezó a calentar.

Eggman le dijo que en esta pista podría correr todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero que no se le olvidara practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de decir esto Eggman se retiro porque tenía asuntos que atender.

Sonic estaba a punto de soltarse a correr a toda velocidad cuando Rouge apareció por la puerta principal de la sala; inmediatamente este Sonic se puso en frente de ella con un saludo militar preparado para recibir órdenes de entrenamiento.

Rouge lo miro con cara impresionada, nunca había visto a Sonic concentrado por algo tanto tiempo (porque en realidad su concentración es del tamaño de un cacahuate); pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en eso y mejor decidió ponerse a trabajar.

-Bien Sonic, empecemos con algo simple- se llevo un dedo a los labios con cara de estar pensando- da diez vueltas a la pista, cinco vueltas en la piscina, luego ponte a practicar media hora con el saco de box pero para cuando llegues a esta parte me avisas para enseñarte como bloquear y atacar correctamente y después los dos nos veremos en donde el ring para enseñarte algunas llaves. Yo estaré sentada por allá para cuando me necesites.

-¿¡Eso es simple!-

-Para ti… si- Caída estilo anime de parte de Sonic.

-Está bien, haré lo mejor que pueda-

Empezó a correr y se sorprendió mucho por la velocidad en que iba. Por un momento pensó que estaba en un auto de carreras y eso que no sentía que iba a máxima velocidad. En menos de cinco minutos ya había terminado las diez vueltas, iba a empezar a dar las vueltas de la piscina pero olvido algo importante…

-He, Sonic olvidaste ponerte el traje de baño.- Sonic se aventó a la piscina con la ropa puesta.

Pero a Sonic le pareció una pérdida de valioso tiempo así que siguió nadando.

Termino de nadar, se cambio de ropa y llamo a Rouge para practicar en el saco de box. Cuando ella llego le empezó a enseñar las técnicas más importantes, como dar puñetazos en zonas importantes saber defenderse y como bloquear los golpes enemigos.

Después de la media hora de box, fueron al ring de lucha libre.

-Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, y como ya casi terminamos con el entrenamiento de hoy te enseñare solo lo básico y mañana te enseñare otras cosas.

Con este entrenamiento estuvieron muy divertidos los dos pero también muy concentrados. Cuando terminaron de entrenar, Rouge se fue volando del lugar y Sonic decidió darles otras vueltas a la pista.

No se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía, ni que se había saltado la comida, ni que en realidad le había hecho un hoyo en la pista de tanto correr.

.-.-.-.

Eggman estaba muy ocupado revisando los detalles de unos nuevos robots para el entrenamiento de Sonic y otros para repeler los ataques de Shadow y soportar los nudillos de Knuckles. Después de ver los detalles de los robots se dio cuenta de que no había comido y que no había visto al erizo.

Dieron las siete de la tarde, ya era un poco tarde considerando que empezó a trabajar a las diez; decidió tomar un descanso.

Fue a ver cómo le iba a Sonic con el entrenamiento, y cuando entro en la sala se quedo muy sorprendido por ver al ojo verde corriendo con su súper velocidad con una cara de felicidad que era la única que había visto en Sonic.

Se quedo en la puerta de la sala todavía sorprendido, y se quedo viendo a Sonic con un sentimiento raro en el estomago acaso era… ¿orgullo?

Se quito esos pensamientos cuando vio a Sonic acercarse con rapidez y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía en frente.

-Hola papá- dijo con una sonrisa radiante

-Hola Sonic, al parecer te estás esforzando mucho-

-Sí, porque quiero ser lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte de cualquier mal-

-Está bien, pero no quiero que termines lastimándote por demasiado entrenamiento.

-Tranquilo papá, soy muy fuerte y casi no me canso-

-Vallamos a cenar, porque tengo la sensación de que tú tampoco comiste-

Sonic solo atino a sonrojarse y quedarse callado. Eggman de dio mucha risa la actitud del niño (porque parece uno), le revolvió los cabellos (púas) con mucho cuidado y con cariño. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo guio para ir al comedor, donde los estaban esperando unos platos llenos de panes dulces y dos vasos de leche.

.-.-.-.

**Con Shadow y los demás**

Shadow y Tails decidieron mejor posponer el ataque a Eggman para después, ya que tenían que planear como recuperar a Sonic sin lastimarlo, además de que estaba bajo el engaño de Eggman y tendrían que hacerle ver la realidad.

Estaban puliendo los detalles del plan, cuando decidieron tomar un descanso, Shadow se sentía emocionalmente hablando muy mal, seguía culpándose del secuestro de Sonic y Amy no ayudaba mucho porque cada diez minutos se paraba en frente de él para gritarle siempre lo mismo…

-Todo fue tu culpa maldito, si no fuera por tu estúpida presencia Sonic seguiría aquí, ojala te hubiera capturado Eggman a ti en vez de mi amado Sonic-

Lo decía tantas veces la _arpía bastarda, _perdón, la eriza rosa (_¿se nota que no me cae bien_?) que ya se lo sabía de memoria y lo hacía sentir peor que ninguna otra cosa…

La mera verdad no sabía porque sentía esa… ¿culpa? Su mente le decía que no fue su culpa que Eggman había sido demasiado rápido, pero se sentía muy mal como para no pensar en otra cosa. Pero ¿era culpa lo qué sentía?

Pues en primera nunca había sentido culpa por nada y segunda era culpa ver a Sonic cada que volteas, piensas en como esta y si estará bien si en realidad lo recuerda, si no le hacen daño, y cosas parecidas.

Debe ser culpa ¿ó no? Eso debería ser ya no puede ser otra cosa…

Pero en serio se sentía muy preocupado por Sonic.

**.-.-.-.**

**Bien les dejo hasta aquí este capítulo…**

**La verdad no estoy inspirada, pero no importa.**

**Me fije de que mi finc tiene muchas visitas y SOLO ME DEJAN DOS COMENTARIOS POR CAPÍTULO es una injusticia *cara de enfadada*.**

**Yo que me esfuerzo tanto haciendo estos capítulos para que no se sientan abandonados y me pagan así… *musiquita triste de violín tocada por mi prima*y en serio si sabe tocar el violín XD.**

**Dejen comentarios o me voy a deprimir ¿Sí?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**Paz y Fuera **


	3. Clases y Sueños

**Lamento la tardanza culpen a mis compañeros de clase por hacer la escuela peor de lo que ya es. **

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS **

**Perdón por el "Berrinche" del capítulo pasado estaba enojada y triste u. u**

**Ya calcule los capítulos que tendrá el finc, serán en total como unos 6 capítulos.**

**.-.-.-**

_Un nuevo Sonic._

_Capitulo 3: Clases y Sueños_

Sonic llevaba una semana con Eggman y no podía sentirse más feliz, su velocidad había incrementado notablemente al igual que su fuerza, no había día que no se sintiera feliz y por supuesto que su "padre" lo notaba también. Siempre iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nunca dejaba de entrenar.

Pero Eggman sabía que no solo debía entrenar a Sonic de forma física sino que también elemental y psicológica por lo que decidió empezar a darle clases en todo tipo de materias.

Con este pensamiento en mente fue para hablar con su "hijo" que de seguro estaba dando vueltas en la nueva pista holográfica que consistía en elegir un lugar del mundo y esta sala hacía una representación holográfica haciendo la ilusión de que estas corriendo en el exterior, la creo porque Sonic se empezó a aburrir de tener el mismo paisaje al correr y tenía que"dejar que sus pies lo llevaran a donde fuera"

Llego a un pasillo muy largo, abrió una puerta y entro en ella envés de un cuarto o un laboratorio apareció un campo de flores alrededor de un pequeño granero y a lo lejos se veía un punto azul descansando sobre las flores. Todo era una hermosa ilusión.

-Sonic ven tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Eggman de un modo tranquilo pero firme

-Voy en seguida papá- se levanto y fue corriendo a tal velocidad que llego a los 0.000001 segundos después.

-Para que me esforcé tanto en construirte este cuarto si solo estas echado en las flores y viendo las nubes- dijo con fingido enojo

-Porque me quieres mucho… y porque si no lo hacías me tendrías que llevar al exterior-Contesto con una sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en los ojos

-Cierto-

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecía ser una oficina. Era color amarilla y tenía un escritorio color café con dos mesitas pequeñas, muchas plantas, un ventanal que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje (era un holograma) y una mini biblioteca.

Sonic se sentó en una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y Eggman se sentó atrás del escritorio y suspiro

-Sonic… tú sabes que debes ser fuerte para protegerme y para saber gobernar cuando llegue tu momento de subir al poder –Sonic asintió- Bueno eso no es todo lo que tienes que hacer… también necesitas tener conocimientos apropiados para poder gobernar bien. Así que decidí que voy a darte clases particulares.

Eggman espero paciente la reacción de Sonic, sabía de antemano que Sonic tardaba en analizar bien información que puede causarle un gran cambio.

En la mente de Sonic pasaron muchas preguntas ¿Por qué tiene que estudiar? ¿Sera ten aburrido como se lo imagina? ¿Tendrá buenas notas? ¿Decepcionara a su padre? ¿Y si no lo hace bien?

-… ¿y cuando empezamos?- Pregunto temeroso Sonic Eggman sonrió

- El lunes-

-¡Tan pronto!-

-Si quieres aprender todo lo que necesitas tendremos que comenzar cuanto antes-

-Está bien- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Tranquilo Sonic, yo se que tu lograras hacer todo lo que te propongas-puso una mano en el hombro del ojo verde

-Nunca he sido muy listo- Aunque no recordara nada de su pasado sabía que no era la persona más lista de todas

-Tal vez no, pero ahora puedes cambiar y ser el mejor en lo que haces-

Sonic sonrió y después abrazo a su padre. Se levanto de su lugar y dijo:

-Gracias padre, no lo decepcionare- Y luego salió de la oficina

Algo dentro de Eggman se movió y supo que era orgullo por como Sonic era y tristeza por tener que mentirle el no quería hacerlo y tal vez algún día le diría la verdad… algún día…

.-.-.-

**-Con Shadow y su "pandilla"-**XD

Estuvieron ideando muchos planes para traer a Sonic de regreso pero ninguno era muy bueno…

_Sus ideas fueron:_

_1.-"Secuestrarlo" para que volviera y aquí intentar explicarle la verdad_

_2.-Pelear por Sonic y luego decirle la verdad_

_3.-Dejar que recupere la memoria_

Eran horribles ideas pero eran algo… creo

Tails estuvo toda la semana revisando la información de la maquina que le borro la memoria a Sonic y encontró que no se podían devolver los recuerdos borrados, pero los sentimientos que tenga hacia una persona eran muy profundos estos no serían olvidados. Tales como el amor y la rivalidad, el odio no cuenta ya que es borrado permanentemente.

Amy se emociono y dijo con corazones en los ojos que el amor que tenían ella y Sonic no se podía romper. (Princes-Slash: Pobre ilusa vete a la b****)

Pero Shadow no había estado tan alterado como los demás…. Estaba peor.

No dormía y si lo hacía siempre tenía pesadillas, se la pasaba día y noche intentando pensar en un buen plan… pero sin resultados. Solo una noche pudo dormir y su sueño fue por decirlo… agradable.

En su sueño estaba con Sonic en una pradera llena de flores, los dos estaban recostados en el césped hablando de temas como el clima, no discutían, no gritaban y hasta parecía que se llevaban bien, entonces Sonic se acerca mucho a él, la distancia que había entre los dos era casi nula, Sonic se acerca lentamente y…

Su sueño fue interrumpido abruptamente por un rayo, ya que esa noche había llovido mucho.

Cuando se despabilo se empezó a preguntar el porqué de ese sueño y también porque se sintió tan bien cuando Sonic casi lo besa.

.-.-.-.

Llego el lunes y Sonic estaba que se moría de nervios, no sabía casi nada sobre temas escolares y los pocos que sabía eran muy poco útiles, no quería desilusionar a su padre.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Sonic ya estaba despierto, su padre le había informado que sus clases empezarían ese día a las 7:00 a.m. y no quería llegar tarde.

Se baño, vistió (uniforme con playera blanca, un chaleco azul con la insignia de su padre y unos pantalones azul) y desayuno un licuado de plátano con chocolate, el preferiría comer unos chilidog's pero su padre le dijo que no era sano comer tantos chilidog's; y después cambio su dieta.

Arreglo todos sus útiles que constaban de 7 libros y libretas para las materias de:

1.-Español

2.-Matemáticas

3.-Ciencias

4.-Geografía

5.-Historia

6.-Civica y ética

7.- Japonés

El pensaba que tendría Ingles pero en vez de eso fue japonés porque según su padre el japonés se usara mucho más que el inglés cuando logren dominar el mundo.

Sonic no entendía muy bien el motivo del porque su padre estaba obsesionado con la dominación mundial pero si eso era lo que quería su deber es cumplirlo.

Se fue rápido por los pasillos para llegar a un cuarto que sería utilizado como salón de clases.

Al entrar se fijo que el salón constaba de un pisaron, un escritorio negro, un pupitre, muchos mapas y tablas de multiplicar, entre otras cosas.

Sonic se fue a sentar al banco y espero paciente a que dieran las 7:00.

.-.-.-

**Sé que no he actualizado desde hace casi un mes pero entiendan que necesito tiempo para que la inspiración regrese.**

**Creo que la escuela me ha dado muchas ideas (Agradecer a mis compañeros locos que parecen pero no son gay`s) **

**¿Comentarios? Por favor**

**¿Sugerencias con el romance? Todo será bien recibido.**

**Amor, Paz y Fuera **


End file.
